Lighter Grays
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: Ruby and Yang consider that the world isn't black and white. Everything is a shade of gray, light or dark. But what are they? Rated T for being suggestive and being Enabler. Yeah, I did it. Deal with it.


Ruby rolled over and groaned. This was the third time this week she'd woken in the midst of one of these dreams. She was tired of them, so damned tired. It was so, so wrong but so, so right.

She buried her face in her pillow, feeling anxious and defeated. She couldn't get away from the dreams. Even in her waking hours, they plagued her thoughts, would not leave her alone. They troubled the young woman to no end. She knew it wasn't right, but the thought felt so good.

It was true, her sister was attractive, with her long blond hair, gorgeous purple eyes, and oh-so-perfect hips. But the idea that she could see her own sister in that light was as terrifying and disgusting as it was exciting. She loved Yang. That much, she knew. Her sister was a wonderful person, always there for others, always willing to lend a hand. And of course, there was the fact that she was family to consider. But the idea that she might want to be more than Yang's sister, it was sick, disturbing. But it was what she wanted to do.

The vast majority of people found the idea abhorrent. In fact, it was illegal. But was it really wrong to love your sister just a little bit _extra_?

These were the thoughts that kept Ruby Rose awake at night, disturbing and fantastic at once. She rolled on to her back, and ran a finger through her hair, frustrated with herself beyond belief.

Unknown to her little sister, the same thoughts troubled Team RWBY's blond brawler. Yang Xiao Long hadn't slept properly in a long time because of it. Her sweet, innocent little sister... How could she ever have a thought like that? She shuddered at herself in revulsion. It wasn't right! Yes, Ruby was an attractive girl, with her long, slender legs and her silver eyes full of wonder, but Yang couldn't stand herself thinking like that. And yet her thoughts still got away from her, constantly.

_It's so, so wrong. Disgusting. Disturbing. An abomination. ... Kinda hot._

Yang turned again. She was giving herself a headache with all this thinking. "... Ruby? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," came the reply, whispered in the darkness. "You having trouble sleeping too?"

"Uh-huh."

Practically before the response had left Yang's mouth, her little sister was in bed with her, already under the covers. They twined their legs together, as was their wont on nights like this, wrapping their arms around one another almost by instinct. This closeness was habitual on such nights. They found it helped them sleep when they couldn't do it separately. It was warm and comfortable for both of them.

Ruby was quick to blush when she noticed where her face was- planted directly in Yang's chest, right between the two soft breasts she found herself thinking about too often for her own liking. She squirmed her way out, pushing herself higher so she was face to face with her big sister.

Yang could feel her own cheeks burning, and was all too grateful when Ruby moved. But then, she had to look at her sister's face. Even in the dim light that filtered in under the door, those silver pools shone. _I can't take this anymore._

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

_How do I even do this? _"I've been... I've been having some weird dreams lately," she mumbled.

"Me too," Ruby breathed back.

Yang hesitated, feeling her courage wearing off. She decided to plow ahead anyway. If she didn't get it off her chest now, she never would. "They're about you."

Ruby was curious. "Really? What happens?"

Again, Yang was feeling her bravery waver. And again, she decided to carry on. "Well, a lot of this..."

"That sounds like a pretty average dream, Yang," Ruby murmured. "What's so strange about it?"

Yang gulped. It was now or never. "There's also a lot of... A lot of _this._"

In that moment, Yang swallowed her fear, and planted her lips firmly on Ruby's, fully expecting a reaction of disgust and shock. Instead, she got a feeling of tongue. A very, very distinct feeling of tongue, followed by a definite feeling of a petite hand on her hip, and of another on the back of her head.

Some small part of Ruby questioned whether this was real. The rest of her melted in Yang's arms and enjoyed how close they were. After what felt like mere moments and forever at the same time, they pulled apart, each a distinct shade of red. "Yang, is... Is this for real? You felt this way, too?"

"Yeah," the older sister sighed. "I know, I know. It's wrong, on so many levels. This is honestly disgusting, but I definitely want more than a little sister."

Ruby rested her forehead on Yang's nose. "I know. And I want more than a big sister. Not everything is black and white though, Yang. Love is honestly more of a gray area to me."

Yang groaned. "Seems like a pretty dark shade of it, in our case..."

Ruby shrugged. "I'd say it's lighter. We know right from wrong, don't we?"

Yang shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah..."

"This feels pretty right to me," she giggled quietly. "I was having the same kind of thoughts about this until just now. Nothing that feels _that good _can be bad, right? Now quit beating yourself up and kiss me again!"

Yang happily obliged her, and the next time they pulled apart, Ruby was on top and there was definitely a string of saliva hanging between their mouths in the darkness. They were breathing hard, still blushing. The feeling that this might be wrong was still nagging at the back of their minds, but it grew fainter every second.

"Love ya, li'l sis."

"I love you too, Yang," Ruby sighed in response, slipping her hands under Yang's shirt and up her back. The blond returned the favor, pulling Ruby down to hold her close. The little reaper wasn't so shy about resting her head on the brawler's chest this time, letting her elder sister play with her hair and feeling at ease, more than she had in a long time.

Yang buried her nose in Ruby's hair, losing herself in that wonderful chocolate smell while her precious little sister dozed off. The world definitely was in shades of grey. Nothing that felt this good could be a dark shade, right?

_This is a lighter shade. A wonderful, beautiful lighter shade, _she decided as she followed Ruby into the land of dreams. _Definitely a lighter shade. People call it evil, but there's more good in it. Everything is a mix of both. Just a matter of what you choose to see, I guess._

_**§SS§**_

Both sisters woke refreshed the next morning, before either of their partners. They elected to shower together. Thankfully, they had the communal shower room to themselves.

They let the hot water flow over their bare backs, groaning in relief when the streams hit them. Ruby was the first to speak. "Yang? Was last night real?"

The blond grinned. "Definitely," she said, putting a hand to Ruby's hip and leaning in for a kiss. Her little sister gladly obliged, pulling her closer and pressing them together, flesh to flesh for a brief few moments before pulling away. "I wouldn't have it any other way, li'l sis."

"Neither would I."

They leaned back against the walls together. "Yang? You realize we're gonna have to keep this under wraps, right?"

"I wish we didn't," the blond grumbled. "But yeah."

"... And you know you're worth it, right?"

"You know you are?"

"Of course," Ruby giggled.

"Well, there's your answer," Yang said with a grin. "I've decided this is definitely a lighter gray."

"See? I told you so."

"Yeah, you did," the brawler said, throwing an arm around the little reaper. "You did..."

Yang and Ruby were happier siblings now, certainly. They carried on their day normally, and enjoyed one another at night. This, they decided, would continue for as long as they could make it. These lighter shades of gray were just right for them, after all.


End file.
